Luz demoníaca
by Vipera MalaFe
Summary: Hakutaku sabe mucho sobre plantas, pero no sobre indirectas.


**Título**: Luz demoníaca

**Pareja**: Hozuki x Hakutaku

**Género**: Intento de humor con romance retorcido. ¿Qué nos podemos esperar de nuestro amado Hozuki?

**Clasificación**: K

**Advertencia**: Nada me pertenece. Si no te gusta el slash cierra rápidamente, de lo contrario, espero que disfrutes.

**N/A**: Este one shot está basado en hechos del capítulo 3 del anime.

Era un día habitual en el paraíso. El cielo azul y despejado auguraba buena fortuna, tal y como el dios que lo habitaba. Momotaro caminaba de vuelta a la pequeña cabaña en la que se había instalado hacía apenas dos semanas junto a la gran bestia con forma humana. El poderoso e inteligente médico Hakutaku.

Nada parecía perturbar la paz, nada excepto el haber salido despedido por los aires cuando ya casi alcanzaba el pomo de la puerta.

-¡Desgraciado!

De nuevo Hakutaku se enredaba con mujeres complicadas.

Momotaro retiraba lo dicho sobre su inteligencia, pues parecía estar sobrevalorada. El dios de la fortuna definitivamente no aprendía de sus errores.

Menos aun cuando mencionó que era la novena mujer que le hacía ese tipo de desplantes desde que el antiguo héroe japonés había llegado. ¡Tan solo habían pasado dos semanas!

-Siento mucho el golpe ¿Estas herido, Tao-Taro-kun?

-No se preocupe, estoy bien –La esbelta y delicada mano del dios Hakutaku logró hacerse con una pequeña hoja que había ido a parar sobre el pañuelo que Momotaro llevaba en la cabeza. Y en un despliegue de buen maestro que trata de enseñar positivamente a un nuevo alumno, comenzó a cuestionar.

-¿Sabes que es esta hoja? –Los largos dedos mostraron la hoja ante la interrogante mirada del joven aprendiz.

-¿Es una "linterna china"? –Cuestionó de forma dubitativa el ex héroe.

-Correcto, el kanji "Hozuki" se lee como "Luz demoníaca", a su vez, demonio significa "fantasma" en chino. Se puede decir que esta planta hace referencia a las lámparas rojas de papel que llevan consigo los muertos.

-Woah, es usted muy sabio, Hakutaku-sama.

-Aun te queda mucho por aprender, Tao-Taro-kun. –Con una ligera sonrisa, el médico comenzó de nuevo a explicar a su buen alumno las propiedades curativas de dicha planta. – "Hozuki" puede utilizarse como remedio contra la tos y diurético. Aunque hay que tener cuidado –una pequeña pausa y Hakutaku volvió a su explicativa.- Contiene veneno, en el pasado las mujeres lo usaban para provocar el aborto… Y además…

-Exacto. Contiene propiedades capaces de producir abortos involuntarios.

-Sí, así es -¡Ah! Esa voz. Maldita sea la conocía demasiado bien para su desdicha. Girarse y darle la cara no era una opción, desde luego no era una opción, sin duda no era una opción… ¡No lo era ni lo sería jamás! Maldito unicornio del infierno, hasta podía sentir la sangre escapando por su nariz como si de una cascada se tratase. Debería volver a tratarse la úlcera que le provocaba cada vez que venía ese demonio por un encargo.

Momotaro sin embargo no entendía porque su maestro se comportaba tan descortés con un cliente recién llegado, hasta que también alzó su mirada y comprobó de quien se trataba.

-¡Hozuki-sama! –exclamó el joven japonés.

Sin embargo el demonio no respondió al llamado y continuó entreteniéndose en el sufrimiento que parecía causar en la bestia china.

-Siempre tuve la esperanza de que te dieras un atracón de "Hozuki" y sufrieras la peor de las diarreas.

Auch, eso había sonado cruel.

La mueca en el rostro de la deidad china no tardó en mutar, convirtiéndose en una máscara de perfecto desprecio. Había tratado de no caer en las provocaciones, pero con semejante bastardo era imposible. Girándose hacía el demonio de un solo cuerno, gritó con rabia mientras lo señalaba con su dedo índice de forma acusadora.

-¡Cuidado! ¡Este tipo sí que es puro veneno!

La mirada triunfante de Hozuki sin embargo no pareció dar margen a error. Ese inútil de Hakutaku podría flirtear con cuanta mujer le diese la gana, pero era un perfecto negado para captar las mejores indirectas.

O tal vez Hozuki era más inteligente que la propia bestia de la fortuna.

Pobre iluso.

Desde luego, mira que no entender que al utilizar el kanji "Hozuki" no hablaba precisamente de las plantas.


End file.
